sometimes i hate myself for loving you
by inside-scoop
Summary: Lily, James and you know the whole motly crew but hey lets throw in a few more wierd characters and then we have a very random story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Potter. Get back here this instant!!" screamed Lily Evans.

Sirius and James were running up to the boys dormitories laughing like crazy. James had just kissed Lily. That was what had caused lily's screaming out burst.

"That was so awesome!" Sirius finally managed to choke out while gasping or breath.

" What did you do this time?" asked Remus who was on his bed reading a book.

" We got old prongs here to kiss lily." Giggled Sirius "Her friends are probably planning to kill us right now."

Raising an eyebrow Remus asked, " Are you sure getting on Baileys bad side is a good thing? That is not I place I would like to be."

Sirius exchanged a glance with James and then both of them began to look nervous. Getting on lily, Dallis, Siobhan and Laura's bad side was one thing but you did not want to get on Baileys bad side. Whenever one of her friends was upset they went to Bailey for a revenge plan, and she fought dirty.

" Tell me how you live if you make it through!" Laughed Remus.

This statement however did nothing to reassure either of the boys.

Pronunciation- You probably can not pronounce the name Siobhan so here is the phonetics.

Sh von

Sorry that is so short but I am going to try to post a chapter a day for the next nine days and how comments would be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  Baileys revenge

In a barely lit room nestled deep in hogwarts. Lily, Dallis, Siobhan, Laura and Bailey all sat in a circle. Bailey cleared her throat letting all of her friends know she was calling the meeting to order.

"' I suppose you all know why I have called you here today."

"I'm here because I want cake." Chirped in Laura.

Choosing to ignore Laura, Bailey continued " You guys all know what James and Sirius have been up to. They crossed the line this time and you mess with my friends you mess with me. You do not want to get on my bad side. So we are going to get revenge. Everyone listen up here is the plan."

After the plan had been settled upon the five girls tiptoed back to there dorm in Griffindor tower.

As Lily walked into the great hall, James sprayed Sirius with pumpkin juice.

Lily it turned out was wearing a beautiful pink halter dress it looked so hot on her. Man oh Man did James ever love muggle clothes now.

Lily walked straight over to James, sat down beside him and started flirting. This was highly odd for Lily since usually she avoided James like the Plague. James never noticed this because she to in traced him. Remus let out a low soft chuckle and turned to Patrick the only other half normal person in their little group.

" Personally I kind of feel sorry for James. I myself would not have wanted to get on Baileys bad side. Poor James he is so clueless." Stated Remus to Patrick

"Yeah but that Siobhan chick is so Cute."

" Both of you had better watch It." Said Bailey popping up magically, "You are right though you do not want to get on my bad side. So don't spill the beans."

Remus and Patrick both looking a little scared promised not to spill the beans. A now happy Bailey gracefully sat down beside Remus and said;

" So Patrick you like Siobhan well I could set you guys up if you would like."

"Would you really that would be so great. Thanks."

"No prob see I've also got a good side."

Ok well that is that I hope that you like this chapter and review please it would be greatly appreciated. Also thanks for reading I will try to post the next chapter either today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Quidich

It was a cool crisp April morning when the Griffindor Quidich team first stepped onto the Quidich pitch to practice. In the stands watching there was; Lily, Dallis, Siobhan, Laura, Patrick, Remus and Petter.

"Ok." Yelled the caption " Here we go. Bailey I need you to half the time. It takes you to find and capture the snitch. James I need you to score at lest two more goals per game work on that practice makes perfect. Sirius try not to let any goal in. The rest of you lets get to work."

The entire team raced into the air. Bailey chasing after the golden snitch. James dodging a bludger and Sirius saving a goal. All in all the practice was going well.

Then Lily took off her sweater and whistled a high clear piercing note.

"Holly Crow!!" James screamed after he heard the sound and he turned to see where it was coming from. He saw Lily. "Whoa" Man oh man was she ever hot. James was not looking were he was going and bang with a sudden crunching noise he hit the goal post sliding down to its base then he heard a mad cackling from above himself. Bailey was hovering above him holding the snitch and laughing like mad. Then she seemed to have a change of heart and flew down to see if James was ok. . All James did though when she asked if he was ok was groan and roll over to see tat Lily had covered up. Maybe it had all be a dream then he jolted to a stinging pain. Bailey had kicked his leg.

Sorry that one is so short but you know I would love reviews and by the way you should probably see the next chapter up tomorrow. REVIEWS please!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Pure Evil

Early the morning after James Quidich accident. Baileys evil plan was officially set in action. Even though it had been evolving for a little while.

"Got all the ingredients?" asked Bailey of Dallis during breakfast.

"Yep I think I've got everything it took me a while but its all good."

"Great ok I will see you after classes. Remember to remind Siobhan, Laura, and Lily please and thank you."

"Ok see you later."

"Perfect. Late."

With that statement Dallis turned and went off to her first class. Bailey than walked over to Siobhan to strike up a conversation.

" Hey Sio, I've got a question for you. You just have to promise to answer it ok?"

"Ok. Go ahead shoot."

"So I was wondering if you like anyone like have a crush on anyone?"

"Well I kind of like that guy Patrick from James little group."

"Cool. Hey would you like me to set you guys up?"

"Um. Yeah that would be totally cool if you don't mind."

"No prob. One sec."

Just then Bailey called over Patrick who was sitting just up the table from them. Patrick came straight over to were the girls were sitting. Immediately Bailey started talking;

"So you guys know each other. You both like each other. So just arrange a time and you should totally go out."

"Hey thanks Bailey you know for like setting us up." Stated Patrick

"Yeah thanks." Coursed in Siobhan.

"No prob. Talk to you guys later."

With that Bailey walked away leaving those two to talk. As she was heading back to the common room she bumped into Sirius and they walked back together.

Well there you go I'm right on track the next chapter may or may no be put up tomorrow and hey please REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five June

It was now June and everyone was preparing to go home for the summer. In the end Lily had decided not to go through with Baileys evil plan because she had begun to fall for James . They decided to stay in contact over the summer.

Ok so I know how short that was sorry but the next couple are also going to be fairly short

REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
